invader idol part 3
by vesago
Summary: what songs will be sung whose going home all of theese will be aswered


"21" Kyle told Zim while they were playing black jack "fuck you". "Oh hi. Nny, bring out the chairs and contestants."

Johnny the homicidal maniac brought everything out and waved at the shrieking girls in the audience.

"Alright, alright," said Kyle. "Welcome to the third episode of INVADER IDOL! I'm you're host Kyle! Anyway, not only will we be saying goodbye to one of our contestants today, Ok. It's time for-"

"FOR DIB TO BE VOTED OFF!" Zim interrupted.

"No, well yes but no "Kyle replied. "Johnny! GET THE ENVELOPE!"

"Here you go," said Nny giving Kyle the loser on a piece of paper."

"Thank you, Nny," said Kyle."And the loser is… Zita!"

"YAY! Wait" yelled Zita.

"What's so good about that?" asked Kyle. Zita shrugged. "Ok, here's your consolation prize. One of my pet tiger's kittens!" Kyle threw a white tiger cub Zita. She screamed as it liked her face Kyle then teleported them home.

"Ok, TO THE SINGING!" said Kyle. "Zim, get your butt up here."

"Wohoo," said Zim walking up to the mic sarcastically.

He began:

Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom  
The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you  
She was the sun  
Shining upon  
The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail  
He was the moon  
Painting you  
With its glow so vulnerable and pale  
Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom  
The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you  
She was the wind, carrying in  
All the troubles and fears you've for years tried to forget  
He was the fire, restless and wild  
And you were like a moth to that flame  
The heretic seal beyond divine  
A prayer to a god who's deaf and blind  
The last rites for souls on fire  
Three little words and a question why  
Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
When angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom  
The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you

"Ok," said Kyle. "HIM rules no questions, nice choice."

"Thanks," said Zim walking away.

"DIB!" Kyle shouted.

"I'm coming,' he said going up to the mic.

He began:

One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
_[Chorus]_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go  
I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
_[Chorus]_  
You love

me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me go...  
Let me go  
And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows  
_[Chorus]_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me

"Was there really any point in that?" asked Kyle.

"I saw it as a fan video for me on YouTube."

"Okay," said Kyle. "Gir!"

I hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling' me  
But so far has not been good, it's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be the most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well, I am imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  
Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standing' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
I hold out for one more drink before I think  
I'm lookin' too desperately  
But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  
Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standing' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standing' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standing' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

"I saw the video for that song I half expected gir in that video"

"Can I say something?" asked Zim.

"No," said Kyle. "I used up 35 word document pages last time and I don't want to go too far today. Tak"

"Ok," said Tak going up to the microphone.

She began:

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_[Chorus:]_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_[Chorus]_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

"Why did you sing that?" asked Kyle.

"WHAT IS THIS, THE DR. PHIL SHOW?" asked Tak. "GET OFF MY BACK!"

"That's my girl," said Zim nodding.

"Heh, Gaz"

Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors goanna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
in this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween!  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
that's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween  
In this town  
don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
La la la la-la-la [Repeat]  
la-la-la, WHOO!

"**THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS KOCKS ASS **I'm not a big Marilyn Manson fan but jack skellinton rules"

Iggins burst through the wall with guitar in the background and a guy going, "IGGINS!" like in Game Slave 2:

"You know what you're out of the show," said Kyle. Iggins turns to dust

"What the hell?" said Dib?

"Ok," said Kyle. "That's everyone. Send in your votes on who should be voted off next week's INVADER IDOL!"

**Wow, three stories in one day, that's a record for me. Anyway, here are the songs:**

**Zim: funeral of hearts-HIM**

**Dib: let me go-three doors down**

**Gir: paralyzed-finger 11**

**Gaz: This is Halloween-Marilyn Manson **

**Tak: Missing-Evanescence**


End file.
